Roleplay One Shots
by RosaCantDraw
Summary: A series of one-shots based on a Twitter Roleplay I am part of. M RATED FOR DARK THEMES AND PROBABLY SMUT TOO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first installment of hopefully a collection of one shots. They're all based on a Twitter Roleplay I'm part of. I'll list the accounts below if you're interested in following them. Basically, this is Sebastian (yes, the Sebastian Smythe we all know and love) looking back on how his life was changed.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Sebastian's Backstory**

I keep remembering that night. That night, everything changed. Well, I guess things changed a bit before that; when my mom died. She left me to cope by myself. Okay, I had my dad but he was fucking useless by this point. My mom was perfect. Completely perfect. She played piano and had the most infectious laugh. There was literally nothing bad about her. I remember her so well. I mean, I was 11 when she died. I'm bound to remember things. I can't believe it's been 7 years since she died. Not to the day, but still.

My dad turned to drinking soon after she died. I hated him for not being there for me. I _hated _him. He lost every single ounce of my respect when he did that. Yes, he lost his wife, but I lost my mom too. I tried to be there for him, but it was hard when he only wanted a bottle of wine or a cigarette as comfort. I always tried to do the right thing by him – mainly because I was scared of what he'd do if I didn't. He never used to be violent, I think the drinking made him like that. He'd always feel really guilty that he'd hurt me, and I always knew it was an accident. That sounds like the worst excuse ever. But it's true. It hurt me more to see the only father figure in my life destroy himself through alcohol. But, one day he came home sober…and happy. I was confused, to say the least. I hadn't seen him happy in months. Not since before what happened. I kept my distance, as usual, just in case. I silently hoped that this was a one-time thing. That's weird, right? Wishing your dad would be drunk and violent. But, honestly, this man didn't deserve happiness. Not in my eyes. He got all dressed up, spun me some bullshit about how he was trying to turn his life around and left. He didn't come back that night. I wondered whether I should call him, see if he's okay…but I didn't. Even if I hated him, he was still my father. He came home at about midday the next day, still sober and happy. This, unfortunately, wasn't a one-time thing. He progressively got happier and happier and made me hate him more and more. I rarely saw him, if I'm honest.

Until one day.

I'd just got back from school. My school before Dalton. The door was unlocked, so I knew he was home. I went in and started going straight to my room, as usual, when I heard my dad's voice. He was laughing about something. Then I heard it. Another voice. A female voice. That was the woman I would later call my stepmother. Also, the woman who would change my life in ways no one should know.

Her name was Olivia. Well, it still is. And she's pure evil. I hate her so much. More than my dad. When dad and Olivia got married, I refused to be in the wedding party. I sat in an entirely black suit and didn't dance. I couldn't. It felt like my mom had died all over again. The wedding had all seemed so fake. Everyone smiling and dancing like they'd forgotten what had happened not even a year earlier. It was the same people at both events. Both the funeral and the wedding, but they didn't seem to care about that. It still makes me angry to think about that. Olivia barely paid any attention to me either. Not that I cared about that, she was dead to me before I even knew she was going to be in my so-called 'family'. This wasn't a family anymore, they were merely people I was stuck with until I could afford my own place.

A few months passed and nothing changed. I'd hoped that maybe I could learn to tolerate Olivia or the person she turned my dad into, but that was a false hope. She just made me hate her more – if that was possible. All she did was boss me around, tell me to do things that I didn't want to do. I confronted her a few times. Told her she wasn't and never would be my mom so she should stop trying. But those confrontations would always end in my dad sending me upstairs and coming to talk to me afterwards. The talk would go something like him telling me that I needed to get over my mom's death now. I was always left feeling angrier than I had started out.

Things started getting even worse in the run-up to my 12th birthday. Dad had started a job and he always worked late, leaving me and Olivia alone in the house a lot. We mostly avoided each other. If we _had _to be in the same room together, then we avoided eye contact and kept our distance. I found out that my dad would be working all night on my 12th birthday, which I was both angry and indifferent about. He never cared usually, why the hell should he pretend to care for my birthday? But it meant that Olivia and I would be alone in the house. I should have known now that it was a stupid idea. I should've gone to a friend's house or something. I just really shouldn't have been in that house. I shouldn't have let Olivia corner me. Or let her tell me that it was okay. I should've stopped being so scared and just punched her and run. I should've done anything but just let it happen. I mean, I fought as best I could, but she told me not to make any noise. And for some _stupid _reason I fucking listened to her. I will never ever forget the feeling of pure hatred in my heart for her at that moment, and the hatred I felt for myself afterwards. I was 12 years old. 12 years old and she did _that. _She released me from her grip, wished me a 'Happy Birthday' and left. I knew I had to tell my dad. I knew it. And I did, but he didn't believe me. He thought it was simply a way for me to try and split them up.

9 months later and Olivia gave birth to a little girl. Sophie Grace Smythe. Olivia told me what I already knew in my heart. I was now a father. A father at 12 years old. My dad overheard our conversation and told us to pass her off as my younger sister. I was too angry to listen properly, or to know what I was agreeing to. So, Sophie grew up believing she was my little sister and I learnt not to feel heartbroken every time she called someone else her 'Papa' or 'Daddy'.

She found out the truth when she was 6 years old, and I was 18. We'd been adopted by Cheryl and Dan by this point. We both called them Mom and Dad, because they were better than kids like us could've hoped for. Sophie overheard me and my boyfriend, Hunter, talking about it. Sophie's always been accepting and caring about everyone. She asked a few questions, then kept calling me 'Sebby'. At least she knows the truth now, I guess.

I'm thankful for the support I've had, and how things have turned out. But I won't ever forget what happened to me. I won't forget how I'm a father but not a dad. I won't forget being taken advantage of by my stepmom. And I most certainly won't forget the help and love I've found among my new family and Hunter. I just wish the nightmares would go away. I wish that Sophie could've found a different way into this world that didn't involve confusion for her. I wish for a lot of things, but in reality, I wouldn't have it any other way. It's made me who I am today.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I didn't want to over do it.

The accounts are (put in front of the bits in **bold**):

Blaine - **blainepuppy**

Kurt - **kurtkittycat**

Cheryl - **BlainersMomC**

Dan - **BlainesDadA**

Rachel - **missRBbroadway**

Santana - **AuntieTana69**

Brody - **BrodyWeston3**

If anyone likes the idea of playing Sebastian in our Roleplay, then just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, here's the next installment of my RP One Shots series. It's about Blaine's first encounter with his birthfather's abusive side. NONE OF THE VIOLENCE IS EXPLICITLY DESCRIBED. There's obviously mentions of violence and homophobia (although, no explicit language or homophobic slurs are used). I play Blaine in this the roleplay this is based on, so there will probably be more of his stories as I keep going.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Blaine's Story

I guess I try to separate myself from my past. I hate thinking of that as me in that position. If I think of it like a different boy. A boy with my name, my features and my scars. But, I guess that's not the healthiest way of dealing with it. It just feels natural to me. Of course, it's my called my past for a reason, it's not here anymore. I'm happy now. I have a husband who loves me. I've been adopted by two people who are more than parents to me, they're my best friends too. I have sisters and brothers and friends. They all make me who I am. They've all helped me more than I could have ever dreamed of.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I suppose I should write about my past. That's what I'm meant to be doing here. There's no easy way to talk about this; God, I wish there were. It would've made everything so much easier. My past is complicated, and my childhood wasn't the happiest. I'm nearly 18 – nearly an adult – and I think I'm only just learning what a childhood should've been like for me. I guess that doesn't really make sense. But, trust me, it does if you've been through what I have.

Right, enough avoiding the subject. I should warn you, though, this isn't a nice story. It has a happy ending, I guess…I mean, I'm only 17, so it hasn't really ended yet. But this part of my life, the part I'm about to tell you about, has.

Sorry, I'm rambling again, aren't I? This is just difficult

Okay, the worst of it happened when I was 13. I came out to my parents. I was stupid enough to think they'd be cool with me being gay. They were anything but "cool" with it.

* * *

_I was pacing the living room with my parents sat on the couch. I was about to do it. I was actually about to tell them what I'd been terrified to tell them for nearly a year now. I mean, I'd always known it at some level, but I only accepted it as who I am 11 months ago. My parents were watching me pace the room; I couldn't look at them, but I knew. I'd gone over this speech in my head more times than should be deemed normal, but I still had no idea how to start it._

_I decided to just…start._

"_Mom…Dad…I have something to tell you both. It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time. And I think it's only fair you know the real me." My parents looked at each other nervously and shifted in their seats. "It's not easy for me to say. Not at all easy. But…Mom, Dad…I'm…I'm gay." My voice broke on the last word. I stopped walking and looked at my parents, waiting for them to say something, to blink or move. They were frozen. Then I saw a look flash across my father's face that I will never forget. One of pure hatred and disgust._

_He stormed over to me and took a fistful of my curls, pulling me up to stand straighter and look at him. I was terrified. I felt so stupid for telling them. Then he tightened his jaw, and his grip, and spat in my face. He told me that I was "no son of his…" but that he'd never let me leave his house. He told my mother to leave the room, and she did. She didn't even fight for me…for her son. She just left. I honestly don't remember much after that. I remember the last words he growled in my ear. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you."_

_I woke up in hospital 3 days later. Cuts all over my body, broken ribs, broken arm, fractured skull and a lot of internal bruising. The doctors had said I was in too much pain and they had to put me under for a while. No one came to visit. I had no friends at school. My father came after a few hours of me being awake. But he'd put on an act. He didn't want any of the suspicion to fall to him, so he played the caring father role. I hated him. I was terrified of him as soon as he came in the hospital room. But it was the kind of fear that I just had to keep hidden. I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't pretend to love him. He'd kill me. Well, he nearly did._

* * *

Everything changed that day. I became his "favourite play thing" – his words, not mine. I have scars all over my body, some more visible than others. I will never forget all the things he's done to me. There are some that nobody knows about. Not Kurt, or my adoptive mom or anyone. Things I can't bear to remember even for a moment.

There's a box buried in my garden in Ohio. A box containing something awful. When I moved back in there with my new mom, she found it. I swore, I was going to have a heart attack. I wouldn't tell her what was in it, so she opened it. I felt sick. I still feel sick even remembering it. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about the horrible things that he did to me with what was in that box, but I can't right now. It's too sickening.

Even though my birth-father is dead, he still haunts my nightmares. My dreams are plagued with images of him running towards me in a way similar to that first time. Or him attacking someone I love and making me watch. You see, the scars from this kind of violence aren't just on the surface. There are scars that no one can mend. The internal ones. I'm slowly learning to accept them as who I am and how to use them to make me stronger. But nearly 5 years of constant abuse from someone who's supposed to love you unconditionally, really fucks up your trust system. It took me a long time to open myself up to love. Kurt will tell you that.

Even with the train-wreck that was my teenage years, I don't regret how my life has turned out. If I hadn't been in danger, Cheryl wouldn't have adopted me. If I hadn't truly accepted who I am, I would never have allowed myself to fall for Kurt. I have a wonderful family, and friends who are as close as family to me. I wouldn't trade that for a supposedly perfect, 'catalogue' life. Because, in reality, no one's life is perfect.

C.S. Lewis says it best: "Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn."

* * *

**A/N: **I live by that quote.

Again, the accounts are (put "at signs" in front of the bits in **bold**):

Blaine - **blainepuppy**

Kurt - **kurtkittycat**

Cheryl - **BlainersMomC**

Dan - **BlainesDadA**

Rachel - **missRBbroadway**

Santana - **AuntieTana69**

Brody - **BrodyWeston3**


End file.
